deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plantera vs Biollante
Plantera vs Biollante 'is a what-if? episode of Death Battle featuring Plantera from the Inide Video Game series Terraria and Biollante from the Movie series Godzilla. Description ''Plants have always been viewed as harmless and weak...until these two came about! Biollante, The Plant Clone of Godzilla, and Plantera, the Plant Beast from Terraria? Find out in this battle today! Who do you think should win? Plantera Biollante Interlude '''Boomstick: Plants. Not usually the sort of things you associate with danger. Wiz: But these two special case are monsters that can reverse the food chain by themselves. Boomstick: Plantera, the overgrown monstrosity of the jungle's depths. Wiz: And Biollante, the mutated kaiju rose. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would wins, a Death Battle! Plantera Wiz: In the middle of the seas, an single island hides many dangerous and hideous creatures. But among the jungles, one of them is particularly dangerous and quite deceiving. Boomstick: A monster among the flowers, Plantera! (Cue Plantera's theme) Wiz: No ones knows what exactly is Plantera, nor what is her motivation. But what is known is that, if one were to harm the glowing pink flowers in the jungle, said person shall prepare himself for a very tough fight. Boomstick: But look at her! It's just a big pink flower, how can this thing be such a scary monster? Wiz: Don't judge a book by it's cover. Plantera is an extremely dangerous monster when angered. She travels through the ground of the jungle at speed faster than sound with her tentacles. And yes, I said through the ground, as she can travels through ground. Boomstick: She can somehow uses seeds as weapons. Which is stronger than excepted. They go through walls too and do enough damage to decapitate an human with ease. Wiz: She can also throws Spiked balls around the battlefield which bounces around like crazy. Boomstick: But if her opponent manages to take her halfway down...That's when she shows her true powers....And appearance. Wiz: In this form, not only is she stronger and faster, she gains a numbers of new attack. Boomstick: Tentacles starts to grow everywhere from her body and ripping apart anything in sight! Fortunately they can be destroyed, but not before they rips at least one of your limbs apart. Wiz: She also starts shooting spores at her opponents, which do heavy damage to said opponent. Boomstick: But that's all if her poor victim stays in the jungle. If she is lured out of it however, she will become even more vicious and dangerous, to the point were most battle ends up as a curbstomp. Wiz: However, in the end, she's still a plant, so her mental capacities are far from being top notch. Boomstick: Yeah don't except much of this plant in term of brain, but when you do fight her, you will remember to weed your garden! Biollante Wiz: Erika Shiragami, the daughter of Genshiro Shiragami, a crazy scientist... Boomstick: Sadly for that family, their lab was bombed and Erika died...and Genshiro had the bat-shit insane idea that her should combine Erika's cells with Godzilla cells and Rose cells...what? Wiz: Biollante's Rose Form killed a bunch of terrorists who broke into her fathers lab and then ran out to Lake Ashi to grow...and that's where she attracted Godzilla. Boomstick: Rose Form Biollante weighs 100,000 tons and is 85 meters tall alone, capable of tanking Megaton-capable Maser cannons without even trying! And this is when she was just a little Rose... Wiz: Her Final form is insane! She now weighs a gargantuan 220,000 metric tons and is 120 meters tall. Capable of uprooting Mountains and causing gigaton-level earthquakes by simply MOVING! She can even constrict and overpower Destoroyah! Booomstick: In this form she can use her plant manipulation to stretch her vines across hundreds of miles of land! And as a plant she can gain more power from the Sun, like Super-''' Wiz: Let's not. '''Boomstick: 'kay . Wiz: As she is derived from Godzilla she can use the Atomic ray...but sightly weaker and now red as a to show that it is less in heat as well, but still hotter than the surface of the Sun. Boomstick: She can also spray corrosive acid-sap from her mouth, capable of melting Godzilla's skin so much that he looks unrecognizable, and like her brother, she can regenerate to a large extent. Wiz: Biollante can break apart her entire body into golden energy particles, ascend into space, and return, healing from almost anything and even changing form! She does have her weaknesses, however. Boomstick: Her orange-core on her belly is where her heart and core lays and if it's destroyed...Biollante is doomed. Wiz: She also holds a weakness to Godzilla's Atomic Breath, this is bizarre because she has her own Atomic Breath and is capable of projecting it herself. Boomstick: She is also a fat-ass and incredibly slow on land, like my Ex-Wife. Wiz: But...nothing-less she is a truly tragic, powerful monster who should not be underestimated. (Biollante wails and roars) Fight A giant Kaiju is seen slowly roaming the Terraria lands. She passes through the jungles, unknowingly destroying a small pink plant in her way. Plantera has awoken! Biollante, not even caring about an seemingly insignificant threat, continues roaming. But suddenly, a flurry of seeds comes shooting at her face. A small, but still powerful plant, Plantera, appear out of the Jungle's ground and face with the gargantuan monster before her. FIGHT Plantera takes grips on the giant flower and shoots seed on her body. Biollante easily shrugs off the blows and simply whack Plantera away with one of her tentacle. She lands on the jungle's leaf floor, but quickly comes back up and cuts her tentacle off. She then proceed to rams Bio's face repeatedly and then going through her whole body in a flash. In an anger fit, the Kaiju grabs her again and whacks her on the ground many times, before throwing her in a mountain. Biollante then uses her atomic breath on said mountain, destroying it. But Plantera manages to avoid the explosion and rams into her sides again multiples times. As a response, Bio fires another breathes at Plantera, who is knocked back down to her foot. As she lands, the Terraria boss fires a few spiky balls at her nemesis. Although they manage to rips part of her flesh, she brushes them off again and fires a few tentacles at Plantera. The later dodges a few share of them, but get hits by one, who then pins her to the ground with great force. She tries to struggle, as Biollante follows up with an atomic ray. A good part of the terrain is blown away, and seemingly Plantera with it. But a green blur suddenly comes out of the ashes and leap at Biollante's face, ripping a part of it. Plantera has now taken upon her second form. The Kaiju, however, easily regenerates the damages done to her, then spits another atomic breath at Plantera, who is dodged this time. Before she can gets any closer, Bio binds her with a tree sprouting out of the ground, then tries to crushes her. But Plantera manages to break off the tree, then rushes in at Bio's belly to start shooting spores at it. Mushrooms start growing on it, heavily damaging it. But what it mainly do is piss Biollante off. She knocks the big plant away with a tentacle, and fires a spray of acid. Plantera takes it all into her, face, but continues attacking Biollante relentlessly. As a last resort, Biollante bites one of her tentacle, and try to eat her. Plantera tries to keep shooting seeds inside her throat, but an acid spray comes out of it, slowly melting her flesh away. KO Biollante then resumes her wandering, having take down one of the jungle's strongest warrior. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Damn! That was epic! Wiz: One major advantage Biollante had was her Atomic Breath and her regeneration, Plantera could not even sustain much damage to her! Boomstick: Her Atomic Breath is hotter than the surface of the Sun, which Plantera has never encountered before. Wiz: Biollante also had the intelligence since she's sentient and experience advantage as she was able to fight a variety of foes, including Destoroyah and Godzilla himself. Bomstick: She's also loads stronger as she's able to pick up Godzilla by the ankles with ease, not to mention she's so much bigger. Wiz: Her Acid Sap would kill Plantera very quickly as it is energy-combined and heavily corrosive. Boomstick: I guess Plantera's chances just withered away. Wiz: The Winner is Biollante.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SaikouTouhou Category:ImagoDesattrolante Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles